Total Drama Extreme
by Natty and Beia
Summary: Hmmm. What could possibly go wrong with 14 teenagers, all battling for some major moolah? Yes, what could POSSIBLY go wrong? With a psychotic host? A man-slaughtering chef? And a camera crew of rodents?
1. The Cast

**Okay, you sent in your reviews and auditions and stuff--AND here's who we think are shoe-ins (it's not official...we're still debating)! Alrighty**, **here's what we've got so far!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Boys:**

**1)Aiden--The Flirt--**_The American King  
_

**2)Jason Cioni--The Loner**

**3)Landon Fitzpatrick--The Delinquent--**_TheFreakyMathChick  
_

**4) Ethan Daly--The Musician--**_MysticShadowFall_

**5) Adam Lancaster--The Nerd--**_Realityshowfan_

**6) Jamie Winters--The Peacemaker**

**7) Gabriel Gillespie--The Jock**

**

* * *

**

**Girls:**

**1) Michelle Lenova--The Lunatic--**_Beijiou Lenova_

**2)Amber Greene--The Wannabee--**_mbear_

**3) Audrey Evans--The Overachiever--**_musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva_

**4) Charlotte McClure--The Tomboy--**_Just Charlie  
_

**5) Torry Sweetop--The Valley Girl--**_Sparkling-nexis137  
_

**6) Nicole Eversnow--The Queen Bee--**_Realityshowfan_

**7) Carys Parker--The Drama Queen****--**_Epic-Blob

* * *

_

Hmmm...was it mean of us to accept only 14, instead? We're just trying to hurry the story along a tid bit, so that you guys won't have to wait any longer.

We hope you like it!

-

-

-

**Beia and Charlie**


	2. Meeting the Crew

**Disclaimer: We don't own crap.**

**A/N: This is an authors' note. Which you just wasted you precious time on. Thank you, come again.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Extreme--what?"

"Thrhsntbnalsttldrmextrm."

"_What?_"

"Thrasntbnalsttotldrmaextrme."

"_WHAT?!_?"

"THERE HASN'T BEEN A DAMN '_LAST TIME_' ON TOTAL DRAMA EXTREME!!"

"Oh," said the young, dark-haired host.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well--You guys sent in your auditions, and we've finally decided who's getting a chance to win ten-million dollars! I'm Chris McLean, your host for the...erm, until the season's over...Welcome to the first season of--"

**TOTAL. DRAMA. _EXTREME._**

**(---*theme song plays*---)**

"And it's time to meet our contestants!"

* * *

-

-

-

-

Your butt hurts. You wonder when you're going to get to the 5-star hotel that the brochure said you would stay at. "Hey, what's your name?" one of the kids on the bus say to you. You ignore the kid. You're not in a mood for talking. You look out the window. Trees and thickets fly past your eyes. Only a moment ago, you had been in the city--you couldn't have traveled that far. The loud clatter and chitchat flow through your ears. You wonder if the other kids would ever just shut up. All you want is your money. But you're about to get a whole lot more.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

The bus pulled up in a clearing, amongst the greenery and growth, where the dark-haired host stood, in the middle of a circle of benches.

"Here comes Aidan!"

A tall boy of about 16 stepped down from the beat-up old bus. His tan arms were hidden under a brown short-sleeved button down shirt, though his muscles were well defined. He also wore sneakers and beige khaki shorts. His brown hair slightly covered his emerald green eyes. Aidan flashed a dazzling smile. "Hey."

Chris motioned for Aidan to sit on one of the many wooden benches beside him. "Meet Michelle Lenova!"

Chris looked towards the beat up bus, but no one emerged. A cackle sounded. "What was that?" Aidan asked.

"ME!!!!!!" came a loud yip.

In one moment, a vine swung down, with a young, brown-haired girl attached to it, giggling hysterically. "Call me Elly!!"

Elly wore an orange t-shirt, with a cute turtle on it, jeans, and sandals. Chris raised his brow. Elly took her seat next to Aidan, who scooted away, slightly. "Ook...and it's Jason Cioni!"

Jason, a short, thin boy of 16, hopped off the bus, clad in a blue, short-sleeved shirt, camouflage shorts and Airwalk shoes. He nodded at Chris and sat down beside Elly, mumbling incoherently to himself. "Hey, there!" Elly greeted.

Jason glanced at her, but said nothing. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Parker!"

Chris looked towards the bus, where a curly, honey blond-haired, with a burnt orange headband with a bow, had jumped out. "You must be Carys Parker," Chris said.

Carys smiled widely, causing her freckles to become a bit more defined, and replied, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose--"

"Will you just shut it?" came a voice.

"But--"

"Just zip it."

Carys 'hmmph'ed and sat down on the next bench, wearing a long-sleeved burnt orange shirt, dark denim skinny jeans and burnt orange flats. "_I_ thought I sounded good," she grumbled.

"Do I go now? I can't--" a voice stuttered from the bus.

"Just go, Bug Boy!"

"My name is _not_ Bug Boy!"

"Oh, yeah? You wanna--"

"Alright, break it up! Just go, Adam."

A short, malnourished boy of 15, with thin brown hair and light green eyes, was pushed off the bus. He dusted of his tan jacket and tan shorts and readjusted his tan hat--obviously interested in bugs-- but froze when he saw Chris and the rest. He laughed, nervously, and waved. "I'm Adam...Lancaster. So...yeah. Heh."

* * *

**--*CONFESSION CAM*--**

**Adam/ "I really wish he would stop calling my Bug Boy!" Adam grumbled.**

**Aidan/ "Man, that Adam dude is just too much!" Aidan laughed.

* * *

**

"Erm--alright, Adam, take a seat," Chris motioned to the benches.

Aidan poked Jason. "Hey, check out Buggy there," he said, stifling a laugh.

Jason looked to his side at Adam and grinned. Adam, looked away, anxiously, taking his seat by Carys, who began to recite Shakespearean quotes to him. "Uh--yeah, you guys are going to need me," came a long, drawn out sigh.

Everyone raised their heads and found a tall girl of 17. Her long, bright red hair flowed down her shoulders, caressing her perfect curves. Everyone's jaw dropped--except for Elly and Adam's. Chris cleared his throat. "You're...Nicole Eversnow, then?"

Nicole nodded, a seducing smile playing across her lips. She wore a red shirt that went to just above her bellybutton, and thin blue jeans. She sat down on a bench, knowing that everyone's gaze lingered on her for a moment, before averting their eyes. "Hey, Buggy. Miss me?" a green-eyed 18-year-old boy grinned.

Adam gulped, eyes widening. Chris laughed. "You're Landon."

He smiled. Landon had a very light tan complexion and shaggy, dark brown hair, worn in with a skater hat, flipped backwards. He wore a black t-shirt with a yin yang symbol in the middle of the shirt along with dark blue Capri's and black high-top converses. "Landon Fitzpatrick. That's my name and don't wear it--"

"That's got to be one of the cheesiest lines I know."

A tan, mocha-haired, brown-eyed girl, with a heart-shaped face stepped down from the bus, dressed in a white dress, with a black sash around the waist, that went down to her knees and white pumps and a white headband. "Who the hell are you?" Landon raised his brow.

"Hello," the girl said, reaching out to take Chris' hand, but withdrew it when he didn't shake it. "I'm Audrey Evans. I'm--"

"Who cares?" Nicole rolled her eyes. "Let's just get on with the game. _My_ viewers are waiting."

Nicole smiled at the camera. Audrey glared at Nicole. "You can sit next to me, Angel," Landon grinned, patting the seat beside him.

Audrey sighed and sat down. "Now, now--no fighting, you guys," a golden-haired, brown-eyed boy said, smiling.

"Shut it, Jamie. We're fine. Not even fighting."

"Ahhh, James Winters?" Chris asked.

"Jamie. Not James," Jamie shuddered.

Jamie's golden hair curled around his ears. His brown eyes sparkled and his smile shined. He wore dark green shorts, yellow shirts, and light green Teva's. "Hi, you Jamie person, you!" Elly smiled.

Adam laughed and mumbled, "You Jamie person, you..."

Jamie scratched his head. "Okay..."

"No way. I'm _actually_ here. This is so cool!"

Nicole laughed, as everyone turned towards the girl with the dark brown hair. Her olive eyes popped against her tanned skin. She was slightly voluptuous. "I'm Amber! Amber Greene."

Amber sat next to Nicole pushing away whoever in her way. "You can call me Ambs though."

* * *

**--*CONFESSION CAM*--**

**Nicole/"Alright, I don't know who this wierdo 'Ambs' person is, but she might help me win," Nicole said, twirling around her hair. "She might be the key to the moolah."**

**Amber/ "This Nicole lady seems so nice and pretty and smart and cool!" Amber gushed.

* * *

**

"Erm...okay," Chris said. "Next is--"

"Hey, guys. I'm Gabriel Gillespie."

"Will you just STOP interrupting me?! I don't get payed en--"

"But you should call me Gabe," a tall boy with wavy black hair and large hazel eyes grinned.

He was adorned in green basketball shorts, a dark blue shirt and large, clunky sneakers. Audrey looked him up and down. "Maybe you should reconsider your clothing choice. It's not very practical to wear th--"

"Auds? Can you...I dunno...shush for a moment?" Landon rolled his eyes.

Audrey 'hmmph'ed. "Fine, then. I was only trying to help."

Chris chuckled. "AAAlrighty, then. Here's Torry...erm...Sweetop?"

* * *

**--*CONFESSION CAM*--**

**Chris/"Torry...Sweetop? Really?" Chris shook his head.**

**Gabe/Gabe laughed nervously. "Torry...that's a pretty name..."

* * *

**

"Hi, everyone! I'm Torry!" a straight-haired blond, with a white and pink headband, stepped off the bus.

Her body gave off that stereotypical cheerleader vibe, but her eyes gave off that 'Mom-I-Promise-Didn't-Steal-The-Cookie' vibe. Torry wore a pair of gold dangly earrings, a lovely white sundress with pink flowers on it, several silver bangles on each wrist, and pink and white tennis shoes. "You can sit by me," Gabe smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Okay!" Torry smiled and sat down.

"Hey, guys," a smooth voice came from the bus opening.

A tall boy of 16 stood leaning against the door, holding a case of some sort. His dark brown hair slightly covered one of his sparkling, dark green eyes. He wore dark brown cargo shorts, a dark green t-shirt and black and white skater shoes.

Chris grinned. "You must be--"

"I'm Ethan Daly."

"Again with the interrupting!"

Ethan laughed and Torry was the first to notice the case. "No way!!" she screeched. "I just _love_ violins!"

"Erm...this is my...guitar," Ethan said, scratching his head.

"Hey, Ethan," came Nicole's enticing voice. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

* * *

**--*CONFESSION CAM*--**

******Amber/ "Alright, I know we barely know each other, but I thought Nicole and I were friends! And now she's offering my seat to some cute musician bimbo!" Amber grumbled.**

******Elly/ "Teehee. I like cameras."**

******Adam/ "I wonder if they have the ****schaus swallowtail butterfly here. According to studies, the schaus swallowtail is very rare amongst the--"

* * *

**

"Uh, no thanks...Collette, was it?"

"It's Nicole," Nicole replied, her voice cold and hard, looking away. "Oh,(--bleep--)!"

"What?" Amber asked.

"I broke a nail!"

Ethan shrugged and sat down.

Chris shrugged as well. "And last--"

"Hey. I'm Charlie."

"Will you stop?! I'm trying to tell my viewers who you people are!"

Nicole gasped. "_Your_ viewers, Chris? Really?"

Torry cocked her head. "Aren't viewers the things that's on the edge of the curb, where rain goes through?"

"That would be sewers, Honey," Audrey smiled at Torry.

"This. Is. Charlotte. McClure," Chris growled.

The girl, deemed as 'Charlotte McClure', had long, raven-black hair, which cascaded down her shoulders and big, blue irises. She was petite, but seemed as if she were anything but dainty. She wore a green button down shirt, jeans and dark blue Keds. "Don't. Call. Me. Charlotte," she growled back.

"Whoa," Landon chuckled. "Easy there, person-who-isn't-Charlotte."

"It's Charlie."

"Hi, Charlie-not-Charlotte!" Elly greeted.

"Great," Nicole rolled her eyes. "That's all we need--a pissy, boyish rugrat--here on my show."

"Oh, right, Nicole, like _you're_ not pissy. Go take a hike. Oh, wait! I forgot! You might break a nail!"

Jason laughed. Charlie took her seat beside Ethan."Alright, Campers! We're going to--"

"Are we going to have teams?" Carys asked.

"If you would stop interrupting--"

"Because I need to know who I'm going against and who I'm teaming up with."

"Alright! Just let me speak!" Chris thundered.

Silence enveloped the clearing. "Ok. Are you guys done?" Chris said. "Good. Now, tonight we'll just get settled in. But tomorrow...get ready to be sent home."

Torry squeaked. "Why do one of us have to get sent home?"

"Because that's what all the other reality shows do!"

"But this show can be--"

"No!"

* * *

**Alrighty, we know that didn't actually have any action, we're just getting to know the characters and we don't want you guys to wait any longer.**

**SO...review? WOOT-ness!**

--**B&C**


End file.
